Lost Hearts Station
by zombiecupcake'eats-you
Summary: So what happens when you die, or when you come back? Begins with Roxas recalling the past but then Axel comes. Next chapters other pairs enjoy! First off, Axel x Roxas, next Demyx x Zexion, maybe Riku x Sora and more thank you!


**A.N. **I for sure do not own Kingdom Hearts but I do enjoy this little cute plot bunny that jumped in front of me, gotta love those plot bunnies. Thanks, and enjoy!

-LINE-

My hand drums over the notebook in my lap. A pencil that couples with it lies cocked behind my ear. Why should I feel impatient, it's not like I'm ever going to leave this place. A place I have found out for quite a while is called Lost Hearts Station.

A loud screech of a train arriving interrupts my mental battle of sanity. The doors open and a huge gaggle of people get off, newly dead people to be more exact. All of them look the same to me, and yes well they are all different like for example there's a guy, and well there are girls too. But no, they are all the same, because they are incomplete, broken. I like calling them Heartless, for they have not found their other half yet and so will stay here waiting till they do. Just like I have.

Time doesn't work here, I've found out. Sometimes I wonder what year it is on the outside, in the real world, but then a medieval era or futuristic person gets off the train and I am caught in such a stumble that I just want to crack my head against something.

All of these people have died, and I so try to remember my life before I too died. It's not easy, but then again my life was pretty boring. I was born on December 31, around midnight to my mother who died 3 minutes later. Within those three minutes she had named me Roxas Roku Strife, then thus began my miserable existence.

Growing up in an orphanage, I spent most of my time with the rejects of the bunch, dreading the outside world. Most of them died long after me thank goodness, and I have forgotten their names. One name does stick with me though is a girl named Namine. This is how I was able to keep a notebook and a collection of different mediums to draw with me here. Basically I saved her from dying.

My death came on December 20, about 11 days before I turned 18 and finally left the orphanage. I was helping out with all the young ones, playing in the snow, when I saw a scared little blond girl all huddled for warm. My charity cost me my life, but I am glad she lived.

Walking to her, I gave her my only jacket, which hung very loose on her small frame. Her giggles were so cute, she was only 9 at the time, and such a sweet chit of a girl. She told me her name was Namine, and we went to play out in the snow with all the other kids. Some how she would not be parted without these very objects that I now hold, so I promised her nothing bad would happen to them if I held onto them.

"Really?" Namine said to me, with her gapped tooth smile.

"Yes." I said, and that would be the last thing I ever told her.

Cars had only been around for a few years, I had start growing up with them for a while now, but really as humans we do not know what they are still at the time. All the things they can and cannot do. Like what happened on the fateful day.

The rich mostly owned cars back them, and roads were a place meant for snowball fights in the winter, and games of ball in the summer. A car came speeding down the road, obvious to the children in front of them. It hit a patch of ice, skidding and a scream was heard. Reality hit me, Namine was right in front of the cars' path. Really it was a split second worth of reaction, but I ran, with her life on the line, pushing her out of the way. And getting hit with the car as a result.

It sounded so gruesome, the sound of bones crushing, but I felt no pain. Light murmuring could be heard around my head, then I closed my eyes one final time, and opened them here in this place.

Stumbling out a train like all these new ones I now see, I stood silently a zombie if you would like to say. A man pulled me out of the way, handing me the notebook and a bag of stuff. I recall asking him where I was, who he was, and why he was giving me this stuff, but all he answered me was this: " You have to wait here to find your other half. Because of past deeds of your life you have been awarded with the things I have handed you. Please wait for your train number here." He told me, punching out a ticket for me, then vanishing.

On the very ticket that I now hold in my pocket, reads a number. I have to wait for train number 813. Well yeah that is obvious, of which I must be the captain of. But the other thing is that if I want to get on this train, I will have to find the other person that completes my soul.

I've seen it happen before, not often. A certain Heartless would find another, have a connection with them, then as they first touch, they would glow. The problem is that after all this time, nobody has come that has caught my eye.

Anyway how will I know who it is out in this crowd? Sighing I jump away from all these depressing thoughts and instead try to draw something. Gripping the pencil I sketch out a scene, with two figures.

I'm jostled out of my zone when a creak on the other side of the bench sounds out. Whipping my head over I see a very tall guy, with burning red hair.

"This seat isn't taken is it?" He asks, getting all comfy already.

"No." I say nonchalantly, getting back to my notebook.

"Well aren't you very conversational." Then he ruffles his hair some.

"Not really, but you can choose any other place to sit." I say smudging the edge of a line, giving it some shadow to it.

Silence feels the air around us. This is the first time, somebody has come and talked to me, mostly they just look lost and sad here. But the guy sitting next to me, doesn't. I peek at him through the corners of my eyes.

Suddenly a thumping comes from where my heart should be. I gasp clutching at my chest, notebook and my bag dropping onto the ground.

"Hey blue eyes, you okay?" The stranger asks, catching me from falling. Heat flashes out at me, with his touch. Looking up I stare into his eyes. The most gorgeous green stares back at me. And a smile lights up my face it seems, just like his.

Blushing I scramble away, trying to over come these new feelings. Could he be my other half? A whistle sounds out, what the hell is happening?

"Whoa there, what's happening?" He says slightly confused.

Shakily I ask him. "What number train just came?" Not wanting to be disappointed.

"Ahhh it says 813. Wait that's my number. How can that be?" A bewildered look over takes his face.

I smile widely at him, "Mine too. I think this is our train, that you are my other half that I'm been waiting for." Holding my hands up I see them glowing slightly, just like his are starting to. "Look at me, I'm glowing this happened when you touched me. This is what happens when two souls here find the other that fits theirs"

"So that's how this death thing works?" He chuckles. "Well I'm game, I just felt like I needed to be near you ever since I climbed out of that train."

"I'm glad." I whisper, leaving my things behind for the next Heartless to come by. For now I am no longer a lone, I have a feeling of completion inside of me. Grabbing his hand we cut across making it to the train. Excitement courses through me, then I hear the guy finally talk again.

"So hey, what's your name anyway blue eyes?" He says bending down, clutching my hand back. "Mine's Axel."

"I'm Roxas," I say climbing up the steps sort of fast. We hurry into seats still holding hands. I peek out the window at all the other lost ones out there waiting for their other. Sighing I lean on Axel. "I hope to meet you for real in the next life Axel."

"So do I."

Then I kiss him, our souls mixing together, and everything I know vanishes as the train moves from the station.

-LINE-

A young man, freshly dead, wanders around the spacious train station. He comes across a notebook lying on a bench with a bag of different utensils. The page it is open on, shows two guys sitting on what seems a clock tower staring off into to sunset holding hands. One a blond the other a redhead.

He then flips through the book, spotting different pieces of art nestled inside, with plenty of room to spare. Suddenly the pages clutter through his fingers to the cover page.

In the front cover he sees two names written. One is Namine, the second Roxas. Smiling slightly he decides to place his name along with the others. Grabbing a pencil from the bag that accompanies the notebook he signs his name, Zexion.

Thus a story has ended but a new one begins at the Lost Hearts Station.

-LINE-

**A.N.**

And so like because of the story beginning like that, the ending just needed a little more. So one-shots with my Lost Hearts Station? Got a pairing you would like, and I would probably like too? Just ask me and we can pm some awesome sauce between us! Well then, later.


End file.
